This invention relates to connector block wiring and, in particular, to a method for protecting connector block wiring especially useful in warm, humid environments.
While this invention arises in the context of telephone networks and, specifically building entrance protectors, it is useful in protecting a wide variety of wrapped wire connections.
In a telephone network, a network cable from a central office is connected to a building entrance protector (BEP) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line-by-line. The network cable, which consists of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that is an integral part of the BEP.
The connector block is typically a non-conductive base plate including a two-dimensional array of conductive connector pins The connectors are secured to the base plate and typically extend through the plate. Each connector typically includes a conductive pin on one side of the plate and a conductive receptacle on the other. Typically noninsulated conductive wires are helically wound on the pins and insulated wires are inserted in the receptacles to make a connection. The receptacle, in an insulation displacement connector, can include sharp edges for stripping off the insulation of an inserted wire. A typical connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,112 issued to B. Daoud on Jun. 20, 2000.
A difficulty with such connector blocks in hot, humid climates is corrosion of the connection between the helically wound wire and the pin. To minimize corrosion the wire/pin connections are typically disposed within a marginal cover filled with potting compound. The cured potting compound protects the connections from corrosion, but makes difficult necessary rework (correcting a pin to a different wire) and repair (fixing a defective connection) in the field.
Accordingly there is a need for a method for protecting wire wrapped connections from corrosion which will permit ready access for repair in the field. The method should also permit protection of connections made in the field.
In accordance with the invention, rather than embedding them collectively in potting compound, wire to pin connections on a connector block are separately coated with protective gel for resisting corrosion. The coating can be effected with high volume gel dispensing equipment in shop environments and by manual gel dispensing in the field, providing significant advantages rework and repair in the field.